Dance with the Devil
by Real or not
Summary: PWP Danser avec un démon peut être très dangereux. Slash Turpin/Todd. Lemon


Salut à tous !!

Encore un **slash Turpin/Todd** mais cette fois-ci sans guimauve (du moins si ça c'est guimauve, je veux bien me pendre…euh non, quand même pas).

**Attention lemon**. Je dirais même **PWP** tant y a que ça et du sang (langage parfois un peu cru aussi).

**Ames sensibles s'abstenir **(enfin moi ça me fait rien, je trouve même ça relativement soft tant j'ai la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde et je veux pas d'ennuis :p

**Un grand m****erci** à tous ceux qui ont lu mes fics de Sweeney (j'vous adore). J'espère en refaire d'autres mais pour l'instant je me consacrerai à d'autres fics en cours.

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Dance with the D****evil**

* * *

L'assistant du juge venait de frapper douloureusement le sol, lui ouvrant le crâne sous sa violence du choc.

Le plan du barbier avait parfaitement fonctionné. Utiliser sa pupille disparue était le meilleur moyen d'attirer Turpin à lui, la venue de Beadle en était la preuve.

Il allait obtenir vengeance. Si ce n'est encore un élément gêneur qui s'était révélé imprévu. Cette mendiante, un peu folle sur les bords, avait la fâcheuse tendance à se trouver toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, à fouiner dans ce qui ne la regardait pas.

-Ne nous sommes pas rencontrés auparavant ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

-Todd ! cria la voix du juge au dehors.

-_Oh non, elle va tout faire rater_, pensa-t-il, un peu paniqué.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sweeney trancha la gorge de la femme d'une main experte, puis fit basculer la trappe, faisant ainsi disparaître le corps. La connaître ? Le barbier ne savait pas qui elle était et en cet instant, il n'en avait cure.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Turpin, cette fois-ci présent dans la pièce.

Benjamin se tourna vers son interlocuteur un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Oh monsieur le juge ! Elle va bientôt arriver. Le jeune matelot qui l'a enlevée la cachera ici le temps de trouver un fiacre. Il a confiance en moi et ne se doute pas un seul instant que je puisse vous venir en aide.

-Je dois avouer que cela m'enchante beaucoup Mr. Todd.

-Mais nous devons attendre encore un peu avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici, que diriez-vous de prendre un peu de bon temps mon cher ?

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le barbier dénouait son nœud de cravate et entrouvrait le col de sa chemise, son regard brûlant posé sur Turpin. Ensuite il se rapprocha doucement de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de mieux se presser contre le corps du juge, qui restait figé de stupeur, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres douces sur celles de l'objet de sa vengeance.

Quand le barbier tenta de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, le juge repris ses esprits et repoussa violemment l'autre en le frappant violement au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends Todd, vous êtes malade ?!, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh monsieur le juge, rétorqua doucereusement Sweeney, qui était tombé à terre, en essuyant délicatement le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre inférieure. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais goûté aux plaisirs des hommes.

Turpin restait sans voix. Non, jamais il n'avait goûté aux hommes. Ses parents n'avaient cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ce type de pécher, ainsi que ce prêtre qui envahissait trop la maison au détriment de son père. Il détestait les hommes, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il ressenti une pointe de désir au contact des lèvres de Todd ? Par curiosité ? Par vice ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Sweeney se redressa, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot. Il fit tomber sa cravate au sol d'un mouvement aussi souple et délicat que celui d'une femme, et déboutonna lentement sa chemise, sondant le juge du regard.

En effet celui-ci, adossé au mur, s'était perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre homme. Il était tétanisé, effrayé mais la peur avait éveillé un feu dangereux dans son bas ventre.

Le barbier continua sa mise en scène, sentant qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour faire craquer le juge. Il savait ce que les hommes préféraient si ils devaient posséder l'un de leur semblable. Nombre de fois au bagne, le barbier vit ses compagnons d'infortune se livrer à ce type de jeux, auxquels pouvaient parfois se mêler les gardiens et lui-même avait déjà subi les assauts d'un vigoureux gaillard, découvrant ainsi, avec un certain bonheur, dans la chair, un autre plaisir que celui d'une femme. Il savait comment faire céder à la tentation les hommes les plus vertueux et comment les amener au bord d'un orgasme des plus exquis, à leur plus grande honte.

Une fois sa chemise entièrement ouverte, dévoilant sa peau pâle, il la fit glisser légèrement de manière à découvrir presque pudiquement son épaule droite. Voyant que Turpin ne réagissait toujours pas, il décida de passer à une perversité supérieure et porta son index droit à ses lèvres, puis le suça indécemment, le couvrant d'une salive abondante tandis que sa main gauche alla taquiner les grains de chair de son torse. Le doigt humidifié quitta ses lèvres pour mieux rejoindre sa main gauche dans son activité, rendant ses yeux sombres de désir et sa respiration sifflante.

L'alternance de caresses et pincements eut pour conséquence de faire durcir son entrejambe qui pointa alors, sous le tissu du pantalon, quémandant de l'attention. Attention qu'il lui accorda en la caressant doucement au travers de ses vêtements alors qu'il poussait de doux gémissements.

Ce spectacle avait fini par faire craquer Turpin, celui-ci s'étant littéralement jeté sur Todd, en envoyant sa conscience au diable. Il l'avait étreint violement et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Le barbier avait été surpris un premier temps de la fougue du juge mais sourit intérieurement. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Une fois séparés afin de reprendre leur souffle, Sweeney s'éloigna un peu du juge, se dirigeant à reculons vers la baie vitrée, à travers laquelle la pleine lune les observait. Alors qu'il effectuait ses gestes, il déboutonna son pantalon, lentement, restant attentifs aux réactions de l'autre.

Turpin, quant à lui, avait un peu de mal à retrouver son souffle, complètement déboussolé de s'être comporté de façon aussi frivole, qui lui était pourtant peu propre. La chaleur l'avait envahi si brusquement, lui, toujours froid et cruel. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Todd se débarrassa de ses chausses ainsi que du pantalon, ne conservant que sa chemise ouverte sur le dos, son excitation parfaitement visible aux yeux du juge. Juge qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer dans sa nudité, le sexe dressé au milieu d'une toison sombre et bouclée, provoquant un déversement de flammes dans son bas ventre, réveillant ainsi la sienne.

-Monsieur le juge, dit Sweeney d'une voix basse et envoûtante, c'est votre première fois avec un homme n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme de loi, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Dans ce cas, continua le barbier, je vous propose cette position.

Il tourna le dos au juge et se pencha en avant, posant ses mains à plat sur la fenêtre. Bien que la position soit un peu inconfortable de part l'inclinaison de la vitre, il pourrait faire avec tellement il était près du but. Il écarta alors les jambes, dévoilant le petit orifice entre ses fesses.

Turpin, perdu dans les sensations que le barbier avait éveillé en lui, s'approcha de ce dernier et se décida à toucher ce démon perfide, tombant ainsi dans ses filets. Il toucha la peau du fessier de son partenaire, s'émerveillant de sa douceur puis de son doigt alla taquiner l'objet de sa convoitise nouvelle. Ne pouvant se retenir, il guida son sexe, humide d'excitation, vers l'étroite ouverture.

-Non ! s'exclama subitement Todd. C'est encore trop tôt !!! Arrê…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que le juge s'enfonçait profondément en lui, jusqu'à la garde, le maintenant fermement par les hanches. Le fait de ne pas avoir été préparé avait provoqué un saignement et Sweeney gémissait de douleur, sentant son sang couler entre ses cuisses.

Un peu troublé par son manque de délicatesse, Turpin, se mouvant désormais plus lentement, passa presque avec tendresse une main sur le sexe du barbier, redevenu pratiquement mou. En général, il était quelqu'un de très agressif et brutal dans la domination mais aimait procurer du plaisir à son partenaire afin de mieux flatter son ego.

Todd, petit à petit, oublia la douleur et commença à gémir de bien être, sa verge redevenant dure, donnant ainsi de manière indirecte à Turpin, l'autorisation de se mouvoir à son rythme dans le corps du barbier, soufflant durement dans son cou. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant pour le juge. Johanna s'était envolée de son esprit, le lieu où il se trouvait lui importait peu, de même que baiser un homme devant une baie vitrée, exposé au moindre regard des passants qui lèveraient les yeux, le laissait parfaitement stoïque.

C'était du sexe à l'état pur. Une danse diabolique entre l'homme et le démon. Démon, qui, bien qu'euphorique de toute cette jouissance, éprouvait une grande soif de sang. Le sang de la vengeance. Oui, il avait laissé Turpin le baiser mais à quel prix ? Celui de sa vie.

Las et épuisé d'être debout, Sweeney se redressa et tant bien que mal, réussi à repousser Turpin hors de son corps pour le faire s'asseoir dans le siège infernal.

Il allait être difficile pour Todd de s'asseoir sur le juge en face à face à cause de la forte hauteur des accoudoirs mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Peu importe sa position, ses précieux rasoirs restaient à portée de main, c'était l'essentiel.

Turpin regardait le barbier, de dos, s'asseoir sur sa virilité et se plaquer contre son torse, au bord de l'épuisement. Frustré de la lenteur avec laquelle l'autre bougeait des hanches, il décida de se satisfaire lui-même. Alors le juge passa un bras autour du ventre de Sweeney et l'autre sous l'une de ses jambes afin de mieux pouvoir le faire monter et descendre rapidement sur sa verge tendue, alors qu'il enfonçait son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amant.

-Oh Seigneur Turpin, souffla difficilement Sweeney entre deux petits cris perçant. Plus vite ! Plus fort !!

Ils étaient au bord de l'orgasme. A cet instant, rien n'était plus réel que le plaisir brûlant de leur corps. Mais un démon avide reste toujours en alerte, quelque soit l'instant. Le juge, perdu dans ses sensations, ne se rendit pas compte que le barbier tendait une main vers le meuble à côté de la chaise, s'emparant ainsi s'un rasoir argenté.

-Ah ! Monsieur le juge, siffla le jeune homme, vous baisez comme un Dieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous puissiez me satisfaire, alors que je vous hais tant.

-Hum, répondit péniblement Turpin, et pourquoi cela ?

-OH ! Vous m'avez exilé, il y a si… Si longtemps. AH !!

A ces mots, le juge, l'esprit, quoique un peu embrumé, se rappela d'un homme en particulier.

-Benjamin Barker, murmura-t-il.

-OUI !!!!!!!

Todd avait le grand avantage d'être souple, ce qui lui permis de passer sa main armée entre son dos et le juge assez facilement. S'assurant d'un rapide coup d'œil que le rasoir soit au bon niveau, il fit un mouvement brusque, passant rapidement la lame aiguisée contre la peau tendre de la gorge de l'homme de loi, qui se découpa aussi facilement que du beurre frais.

La carotide avait également cédé sous la pression de la lame et expulsa le sang qui la traversait dans le dos du barbier. Il paraîtrait qu'on peut jouir à l'instant où la mort nous fauche. Pour le juge Turpin ce fut le cas, comme Sweeney continuait de se mouvoir sur lui. Un jet de sperme, encore chaud, se déversa au plus profond de lui.

Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, voulant se délecter de la mort de l'homme cruel jusqu'au bout et s'asseyait brutalement sur le juge pour sentir les coups sur sa prostate. A cela, ajoutons le liquide carmin qui coulait encore dans son dos et la main du juge toujours posée sur sa virilité dans une caresse malsaine due aux convulsions de douleur.

Enfin Todd se libéra en hurlant et cambrant les reins, alors que Turpin cessait de bouger. Il était épuisé mais satisfait. Pleinement satisfait.

-Reposez-vous maintenant, mon ami, murmura-il dans le silence quasi religieux de la pièce.

On ne savait pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait. Son arme ou au juge lui-même, bien qu'il ne puisse l'entendre ?

Avec des gestes sûrs et sereins, Barker se défit de l'étreinte froide de Turpin, reposa son rasoir et remis ses vêtements, qu'il tacha de tout le sang qu'il avait sur le corps. Mais il n'en avait cure, au contraire, il y trouvait du plaisir à son contact.

Le barbier lécha le filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres de Turpin, savourant son goût métallique, puis appuya sur la pédale afin de faire basculer la chaise.

Soudainement il remarqua que quelque chose bougeait dans le coin de la pièce. Mais que faisait ce jeune freluquet dans son coffre ? Il avait tout vu ? Sûrement !! Il fallait donc s'en débarrasser !

-Tu es venu pour un rasage petit ? demanda-t-il doucereusement.

Le jeune garçon était incapable de répondre alors que le barbier l'attrapa et le poussa dans le fauteuil.

-Allons petit, tout le monde à besoin d'un bon rasage, continua-t-il en prenant l'arme de tous ses crimes.

Il leva son rasoir dans les airs, s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur la gorge délicate quand soudain :

-AHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todd devait aller voir. Il décida donc, pour une fois, de se montrer clément.

-Oublie jusqu'à mon visage, ordonna-il au jeune fouineur avant de se diriger vers la cave.

-QUAND VAS-TU CREVER, DIEU DU CIEL ?!!, hurla Mrs. Lovett.

Elle venait de découvrir le juge au bas de la trappe mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit encore en vie. Décidément il était coriace ce salopard. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain qui avait perdu une grande quantité de sang.

Turpin commençait à faiblir et lâcha la robe de Lovett. Il avait rendez-vous en Enfer.

Mais peut être qu'un jour, il pourra de nouveau danser avec le Diable ?

**

* * *

END**

* * *

C fini !! Merci bcp d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'avais jamais écrit un lemon aussi long. C crevant x.x

Alors je sais que le jeune garçon que Sweeney surprend c Johanna mais comme il le sait pas j'ai préféré faire de son point de vue. Enfin de toute manière tout le monde avait compris que c'était elle :p

See you soon !!


End file.
